Iroiro To Arigatōgozaimasu
by Reka Amelia
Summary: Natsu Dragneel adalah seorang musisi terkenal. Lucy Heartfillia adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Mereka berdua telah mengenal satu sama lain. Akan adakah cinta diantara mereka?


Iroiro to arigatōgozaimasu

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Rate : T{mungkin}semi M

WARNING : OOC, Typo, Romance, Hurt/Comfort(s)

Pair : Nalu

Sumarry : Natsu Dragneel adalah seorang musisi terkenal. Lucy Heartfillia adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Mereka berdua telah mengenal satu sama lain. Akan adakah cinta diantara mereka?

Nalu oneshot!

Kali ini sad ending. Ini cerita teman saya yang nyaranin. Maafkan saya bila readers tidak suka sad ending, tapi ini permintaan teman saya...

Happy Reading.

"Lucy, konser besok kau akan berkolaborasi dengan Natsu Dragneel, musisi klasik yang terkenal di Jepang," ujar seorang wanita berambut merah kepada seorang perempuan berusia 20an berambut blondie.

"Ya," jawab perempuan yang dipanggil Lucy itu.

"Aduh, kau pasti senang, kabarnya dia sangat tampan. Dalam usia 21 tahun sudah menjadi musisi klasik yang mendunia," ujar perempuan berambut merah itu lagi.

"Erza, kenapa sih? Biasa saja dong," tegur Lucy.

"Hehehe, ini pasti hebat. Penyanyi muda berusia 20 tahun yang sedang naik daun yang cantik berduet dengan musisi terkenal," kata Erza lagi.

Lucy Heartfillia adalah seorang penyanyi muda yang terkenal. Walau baru mengeluarkan 1 album, albumnya sangat terkenal. Walau begitu, ia tidak sombong, meski bersikap seenaknya sendiri karena merupakan sifat bawaannya. Managernya adalah Erza Scarlet, temannya.

"Biasa sajalah, Erza. Ayo pulang," ajak Lucy pada Erza. Erza dan Lucy pulang.

Esok harinya, latihan konser tunggal pertama Lucy.

"Lucy! Kau lama sekali baru datang!" seru Laxus, pemilik Fairy Tail Record yang membawahi Lucy.

"Ehehe, maaf. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan," ujar Lucy sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Lucy memakai atasan kaos putih dan bawahnya rok selutut berwarna biru.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kau harus bertemu pasangan untuk kolaborasimu di konser," ujar Laxus lagi. Lucy mengangguk. Erza ikut di belakangnya.

Ruang latihan...

"Nah, Lucy, itu Natsu Dragneel, musisi klasik muda yang akan berkolaborasi denganmu, sana, berkenalan dulu," perintah Laxus sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berusia 21 tahun berambut pink jabrik dengan mata Onyxnya. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja lengan panjang sebelah(mungkin lagi tren) dengan celana jeans dan tak lupa pula syal kesayangannya.

Mata karamel Lucy membelalak melihatnya. Pemuda itu juga.

"Na-Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Lu-Luce?" tanya pemuda itu balik. Mereka bertatapan beberapa lama.

"Kau mengenalnya Lucy?" tanya Laxus.

Lucy terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian angkat bicara,"Kau Natsu yang dulu kalau di SMP jadi sasaran anak perempuan?" tanya Lucy menunjuk Natsu kaget.

"Kau Luce, yang dulu waktu SMP suka menjitakkukan?" tanya Natsu, tak kalah terkejut. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Kemudian Lucy maju. Dan...

"Natsu! Lama sekali tidak bertemu!" Lucy memeluk Natsu kesenangan. Natsu membalas pelukannya.

"Iya juga ya, sudah lama. Tidak disangka penyanyi terkenal Lucy Heartfillia adalah orang yang sering menjitakku," kata Natsu.

"Heh, tak kusangka musisi jenius yang katanya mendunia adalah Natsu Dragneel yang sering membuat onar, dan diburu-buru oleh perempuan," balas Lucy.

Kemudian mereka melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"Tidak disangka kalian sudah saling kenal. Dengan begini, konser pasti akan sukses dan lancar," ujar Laxus.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia temanku saat SMP,"jawab Lucy riang.

"Bukannya kamu yang bikin aku sering kanker?" tanya Natsu.

"Kanker? Emangnya pernah kanker?" tanya Lucy balik dengan amat polosnya.

"Kantong kering. Sepertinya kamu lupa kalau kamu sering menyuruhku mentraktirmu makan," jawab Natsu dengan tampangnya yang agak jahil.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku lupa," ujar Lucy.

"Cukup reuninya, sekarang latihan," Laxus menyudahi reuni kedua orang itu.

"Ah, baiklah, Laxus-sama," ujar Natsu.

"Gomene," ujar Lucy.

Latihan dimulai...

"Lucy, kau latihan lagu Butterfly Kiss dulu. Cobalah bersama Natsu," perintah Gray Fullbaster, produser konser ini.

"Hai," jawab Natsu dan Lucy serempak.

Natsu duduk di kursi piano. Lucy berdiri di sebelahnya. Natsu mulai memainkan pianonya. Lucy mulai menyanyi.

"Wah, mereka sangat serasi, laxus-sama," ujar Erza pada Laxus.

"Ya, kau benar sekali, Erza. Musisi jenius yang tampan dan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun yang cantik," Laxus menyetujui ucapan Erza. Ada satu orang tidak menyukai kondisi itu. Dialah Gray Fullbaster.

Gray menyukai Lucy sejak Lucy mulai bekerja menjadi penyanyi. Karenanya, ia berkomentar buruk terus tentang Natsu saat latihan.

"Latihan hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh pulang," ujar Gray. Yang lain mengangguk dan bersiap pulang.

"Luce, mau pulang denganku?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan lupa traktir. Hehehe," Lucy nyengir.

"Ya. Ayo," Natsu menarik tangan Lucy.

Rumah makan Fairy Tail...

"Ittadakimasu!" Lucy langsung memakan makanannya begitu terhidang di depan mereka.

"Hahaha. Luce, kau tidak berubah. Selalu makan seperti itu. Apa kau tidak malu di depan fansmu?" tanya Natsu.

"Buat apa dipikirin? Ini kan gayaku kalau lagi kelaparan. Oh ya, Natsu, apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Tidak punya. Kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar, Natsu?" tanya Lucy. Natsu tersenyum kecil.

"Ada satu gadis yang sudah menarik hatiku sejak dulu. Jadi aku tidak mau pacaran dulu," jawab Natsu.

"Wah, siapa? Kasih tahu dong?" tanya Lucy dengan semangat.

"Rahasia. Nanti kau juga tahu. Ayo, makan makanannya," Natsu menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka. Kemudian, Natsu mengantar Lucy pulang ke apartemen Lucy.

"Arigatou, Natsu. Sampai besok," kata Lucy begitu sampai di apartemennya.

"Sama-sama. Sampai besok," ujar Natsu. Ia pamit, kemudian pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Lucy, kau lama sekali sih, ngapain?" tanya Erza. Ia tinggal bersama Lucy.

"Ah, itu. Tadi aku dan Natsu makan dulu,dia yang traktir" jawab Lucy.

"Begitu? Kau pasti senang, Lucy. Natsu cinta pertamamu kan?" tanya Erza.

"Ya. Tapi kelihatannya dia menyukai gadis lain," ujar Lucy dengan nada agak sedih.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Lucy. Pakailah kesempatan ini untuk mendekatinya," ujar Erza menyemangati Lucy, sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, Erza."

Sebulan telah berlalu. Natsu dan Lucy semakin dekat. Gray semakin tidak suka hubungan mereka yang terlalu dekat itu. Dia sangat cemburu.

Sehari menjelang konser...

"Lucy, aku mau bicara sesuatu denganmu," kata Gray seselesainya latihan hari itu. Lucy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Natsu. Obrolan pun terhenti.

"Ya, Gray." Lucy diajak Gray pergi ke ruang kostum. Mereka latihan di panggung hari itu. Natsu mengikuti mereka.

"Lucy, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," ujar Gray.

"Ya. Ada apa, Gray?" tanya Lucy. Natsu di balik pintu ruang kostum, mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Lucy... Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Gray sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin. Lucy kaget. Baru kali ini dia dilamar.

"Tolong beri aku jawabannya sekarang," tambah Gray. Lucy terdesak mundur oleh Gray. Gray mendesaknya sampai di tembok.

"Maaf, Gray. Aku tidak bisa. Aku menolak lamaranmu," jawab Lucy. Gray menggeram mendengar jawaban itu.

"Apa maksudmu menolakku?" tanya Gray agak kasar. Ia mencengkram keras tangan Lucy.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku menolakmu karena aku mencintai orang lain," jawab Lucy sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Pasti Natsu, hah? Apa dia sangat penting bagimu? Aku lebih kaya darinya!" Gray berkata dengan keras. Dia semakin memojokkan Lucy.

"Bagiku kekayaan bukanlah semuanya. Lepaskan aku!" Lucy meronta-ronta.

"Bila aku tidak bisa memilikimu karena kau menolakku, aku akan membuatmu harus menikah denganku!" ujar Gray. Dia semakin mendekat pada Lucy.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy ketakutan. Badannya gemetaran. Matanya menyorotkan ketakutan yang sangat.

"Tebak saja sendiri," Gray hendak membuka kancing baju Lucy. Lucy menyadarinya.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan lakukan ini! Kumohon, lepaskan aku!" Lucy menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Ia meronta-ronta berusaha lepas.

"Diam!" bentak Gray. Ia berhasil membuka setengah bagian atas baju Lucy.

"Ku-kumohon, jangan. Tolong lepaskan aku!" Lucy mulai menangis ketakutan. Ia meronta-ronta.

BRAAAAKK! Pintu dibuka dengan kencang.

"Hentikan!" seru Natsu sambil masuk ke dalam. Ia mendapati Lucy yang hendak di perkosa oleh Gray. Setengah badan bagian atasnya sudah terbuka.

"Na-Natsu, tolong aku," pinta Lucy sambil masih berusaha lepas dari Gray.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Gray sambil menatap tajam Natsu.

"Aku mau menghentikan perbuatan kotormu pada Luce!" bentak Natsu.

"Apa urusanmu dengannya ha?" tanya Gray tapi membentak.

"Aku hanya menolongnya! Kau tidak punya hati nurani! Bisa-bisanya kau memperkosa seorang gadis!" bentak Natsu. Gray melepas cengkramannya pada Lucy.

"Kemudian? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" bentak Gray.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi! Apa kau mau itu?" tanya Natsu dengan membentak.

"Terserahlah! Awas kau lain kali, telah menggangguku!" Gray sedikit takut mendengar kata polisi.

"Pergi, sebelum aku melaporkanmu ke polisi!" bentak Natsu lagi. Ia sangat marah.

"Awas kau lain kali, Natsu," ancam Gray sambil keluar dan membanting pintu. Natsu menghampiri Lucy yang ketakutan. Lucy belum mengancingkan bajunya saking ketakutannya.

"Luce, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu dengan nada cemas. Lucy gemetaran, ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, ia memeluk Natsu dengan eratnya tak mau lepas,"Huu... A-aku takut, Na-Natsu. Aku takut. Dia mau memperkosaku. Huuu..." Lucy menangis keras.

Natsu memeluk Lucy dengan erat juga," Tenanglah, Luce. Aku akan melaporkannya. Jangan khawatir. Aku ada di sisimu. Aku akan menjagamu selalu," ujar Nastu menenangkan Lucy. Ia mengelus punggung Lucy untuk menenangkannya.

"Natsu... Huuu," Lucy masih menangis, ketakutan akibat perlakuan Gray tadi. Natsu menarik wajah Lucy. Ia mengunci bibir Lucy dengan bibirnya. Lucy terkejut. Tapi, ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Natsu. Tak lama, Natsu menarik bibirnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujar Natsu meminta maaf karena mencium Lucy. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Natsu," Lucy berterima kasih pada Natsu. Wajahnya juga tak kalah merahnya.

Natsu tersenyum lembut. Ia mengancingkan kancing baju Lucy yang masih terbuka,"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya membuatmu sedih," ujar Natsu lembut.

"Terima kasih, Natsu," ujar Lucy tersenyum manis.

"O ya, aku ada satu permintaan," ujar Natsu.

"Apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Eng, boleh aku memakai akhir acara konsermu untuk melamar gadis yang kucintai?" tanya Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Lucy terkejut mendengarnya. Ia merasa sakit hati. Setelah Natsu menciumnya, dia bilang mau memakai akhir konsernya untuk melamar? Tapi, karena rasa terima kasihnya, Lucy mengijinkan Natsu.

"Ya, kau boleh menggunakannya. Tapi kau harus ijin dulu pada panitia," ujar Lucy.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Luce," ujar Natsu.

"Sama-sama."

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Natsu menawarkan tumpangan pada Lucy. Lucy menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang sendiri, sampai besok, Natsu," tolak Lucy.

"Sayang sekali. Ya, sampai besok. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang padaku," ujar Natsu.

"Ya, aku pulang dulu," pamit Lucy.

Lucy pulang ke apartemennya. Sesampainya di sana, Erza menyambutnya.

"Lucy ada a-" ucapan erza terpotong melihat Lucy yang sangat sedih.

"Erza...za..." ujar Lucy.

"Lucy, ada apa? Cerita padaku," ujar Erza sambil membawa Lucy ke kamarnya.

"Huuu... Erza..." tangis Lucy meledak lagi.

"Ada apa, Lucy? Ceritalah padaku," ujar Erza.

Lucy menceritakan semuanya pada Erza. Dari Gray yang hendak memperkosanya, Natsu yang menciumnya dan Natsu mau memakai konsernya untuk melamar gadis yang dia cintai.

"Aku harus apa, Erza? Aku sangat mencintainya," ujar Lucy sesenggukan.

"Sabarlah, Lucy. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Gray tega berbuat seperti itu," ujar Erza.

"Aku harus apa? Aku mencintainya. Dia menciumku, tapi bila dia mencintai yang lain, aku harus apa?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Sabarlah ya, Lucy. Jangan menangis lagi. Besok kau harus konser lho, simpan perasaanmu. Jangan perlihatkan padanya," hibur Erza.

"Ya, Erza. Terima kasih, kau memang sahabatku," ujar Lucy.

"Kau mau minum teh? Untuk meredakan emosimu?" tanya Erza.

"Ya, Erza," jawab Lucy tersenyum.

Erza keluar kamar dan ke dapur. Ia membuat teh untuk dirinya dan Lucy. Kemudian masuk ke kamar Lucy lagi.

"Ini tehnya, Lucy. Ayo, minum," ajak Erza lembut. Ia menyodorkan salah satu gelas pada Lucy.

"Arigatou Erza," ujar Lucy lalu menyeruput teh itu.

"Sama-sama, Lucy." Erza tersenyum hangat. Kemudian, setelah merasa perasaannya lebih baik, Lucy tidur.

Konser esok harinya...

"Konbawa minna-san!" seru Lucy dari atas panggung. Malam itu, ia mengenakan gaun merah selutut tanpa lengan. Rambutnya diikat kesamping yang menggerai hingga sebahu, dengan hiasan jepit rambut berwarna pink. Ia sangat cantik malam itu.

Semua yang hadir di konser itu histeris saat kemunculan Lucy. Kemudian Natsu muncul dengan pianonya, membuat para perempuan menjerit histeris.

Natsu mulai memainkan pianonya dengan lembut. Alunan nada-nada yang manis terdengar dari piano putih itu. Natsu mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih dan kemejanya berwarna merah dengan syal melilit dilehernya, disesuaikan dengan kostum Lucy malam itu.

Lucy mulai menyanyi dengan lembut. Suaranya jernih dan merdu. Orang-orang menitikan air matanya mendengar lagu Butterfly Kiss yang dilantunkan oleh penyanyi muda itu.

"Erza, apa persiapannya beres?" tanya Natsu pada Erza pada saat istirahat konser.

"Iya, tenang saja, Natsu. Persiapannya sudah sangat beres," jawab Erza sambil mengedip.

"Terima kasih, Erza," ujar Natsu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Erza. Natsu tersenyum puas.

Hitosuji no hikari wo motomete

Bokura wa mitsi wo ikiru

Hitotsu dake ima shinjita

Ai subeki hito no tameni

saiwa tijou takaku nagarareta

Rakuem sorewa itsu no mirai

You and i tooi yume ni musubareru

Kono akai kawo wo koete

hana wa mucho sora o juoshikaro

Daitan saitan hakanaki tenshi

You and i itsuka mitsukerunara

Kimi ni sasageyou paradise

Lucy mengakhiri lagu Butterfly Kissnya. Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Arigatou, minna-san! Sekarang, Natsu Dragneel akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua!" seru Lucy untuk mengakhiri konsernya. Natsu maju ke depan.

"Minna-san, saya mohon ketenangannya. Lucy Heartfillia, tolong tetaplah di panggung," ujar Natsu lewat microphone. Lucy mengangguk. Ia tetap di panggung.

Para kru memindahkan piano ke tengah panggung. Natsu duduk di kursinya. Ia memberi isyarat supaya Lucy mendekat. Lucy pun mendekat ke piano.

Natsu mulai memainkan pianonya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah. Nada-nada mengalir. Natsu menyanyi lewat microphonenya.

Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Than somebody bends Unexpectedly

Just a little change Small, to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will arise

Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast

Natsu menyanyikan Beauty and The Beast yang dinyanyikan Celine Dion feat Peabo Byrson. Semua tercengan-cengang mendengar suaranya yang lumayan bagus. Terutama Lucy.

"Itu kan lagu favoritku!" batin Lucy.

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan meriah. Menyukai permainan musik Natsu. Lucy masih kaget. Natsu tersenyum.

"Ini bukanlah akhir acara. Masih ada lagi," ujar Natsu. Ia menarik Lucy ke depan, sehingga terlihat oleh semua orang. Natsu menghela nafas panjang. Ia berlutut di depan Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfillia, hari ini depan semua penonton, aku mau menyatakan sesuatu," ujar Natsu. Lucy bingung. Natsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"Lucy Heartfillia, aku, Natsu Dragneel mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Natsu sambil memperlihatkan cincin bermata rubi kepada Lucy. Lucy terbelalak tak percaya bahwa Natsu melamarnya. Ia kaget. Ia terharu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Maaf, Natsu. Aku..." Lucy menggantung kata-katanya. Natsu sempat terlihat kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Aku bilang, ya. Aku, Lucy Heartfillia juga mencintaimu, Natsu Dragneel. Aku mau menikah denganmu," lanjut Lucy dengan wajah merona merah yang tidak bisa ditutupinya.

Natsu memandang Lucy. Lucy tersenyum padanya. Natsu sangat senang, dia memakaikan cincinnya pada jada jari manis Lucy.

Para penonton berteriak heboh. Baru kali ini, ada lamaran di konser.

Natsu berdiri. Ia tersenyum pada Lucy. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy. Natsu dan Lucy memejamkan mata dan akhirnya berciuman. Para penonton heboh. Mereka berteriak-teriak. Natsu dan Lucy melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling tersenyum.

Esok harinya, surat kabar memberitakan hal itu. Seorang musisi jenius dan seorang penyanyi muda yang sedang naik daun saling jatuh cinta. Banyak orang berpendapat mereka sangat serasi.

Natsu dan Lucy memutuskan akan menikah 6 bulan setelahnya, yaitu tanggal 14 Februari, pada hari Valentine. Mau tahu dimana Gray? Dia dipenjara 5 bulan atas perbuatannya.

31 Desember... Malam tahun baru...

"Natsu, aku datang!" ujar Lucy yang dengan enaknya masuk ke apartemen Natsu. Dia dan Natsu memang mempunyai kunci apartemen mereka masing-masing. Jadi, mereka lebih leluasa untuk bertemu.

Lucy mengenakan blus putih dan rok berwarna pink. Mantelnya yang berwarna merah diletakkan di gantungan mantel. Dan juga syal pemberian Natsu.

"Luce? Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Natsu yang menyambut kedatangan tunangannya itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja Hitam dan celana kaki berwarna putih.

"Nggak boleh? Aku hanya ingin merayakan tahun baru bersamamu," ujar Lucy. Bibirnya maju ke depan.

"Hahaha, boleh kok. Memang kau tak ada kerjaan?" tanya Natsu sambil membawa Lucy duduk di sofa.

"Tidak. Aku cuti supaya bisa menyiapkan pernikahan kita. Kau sendiri tidak?" tanya Lucy. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Natsu.

"Tidak. Sama sepertimu. Tunggulah, aku akan membuat coklat panas," ujar Natsu sambil beranjak berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Natsu kembali dengan 2 cangkir coklat panas di tangannya. Ia memberikan salah satu cangkir pada Lucy.

"Jadi?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy.

"Apanya, Natsu?" tanya Lucy. Ia menyeruput coklatnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Gaunmu, maksudku," jawab Natsu. Ia menyeruput coklatnya, kemudian meletakkan di meja.

"Oh, itu. Besok aku akan mencobanya. Kau ikut saja ya," pinta Lucy dengan nada manja yang jarang digunakannya. Hanya pada Natsu saja ia suka bermanja-manja seperti itu.

"Hahaha, baiklah, kalau itu maumu," jawab Natsu. Ia tersenyum atau lebih teptnya grinss dan mengacak rambut Lucy.

"Kok diacak-acak sih?" tanya Lucy cemberut.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat mukamu. Mukamu sangat lucu kalau cemberut," ujar Natsu sambil nyengir. Lucy tertawa.

"Hangatkan aku dong, dingin tau jalan dari apartemenku ke apartemenmu," pinta Lucy lagi dengan nada yang manja. Natsu Menunjukan Grinssnya, kemudian menarik Lucy dalam pelukannya. Lucy membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Natsu.

"Sudah hangat?" tanya Natsu. Ia juga merasa hangat oleh tubuh mungil Lucy. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Lucy menerpa dadanya. Dan tak lupa, mengelus rambut Blondie Lucy.

"Ya," jawab Lucy singkat. Ia menyukai kehangatan tubuh Natsu yang lebih besar darinya dan kokoh. Natsu tersenyum. Ia menarik wajah Lucy.

Mereka berciuman. Natsu menjilati bibir Lucy, meminta sang kekasih membuka mulutnya. Lucy dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Natsu masuk dan memanjakan dirinya.

Lidah Natsu dengan bebas masuk ke dalam mulut Lucy. Menyapu hangat rongga mulut Lucy. Tak lupa mengabsen gigi Lucy yang putih. Kemudian mengajak lidah Lucy bermain-main. Lucy mendesah pelan.

Ciuman yang biasa bagi mereka. Namun, lain halnya malam itu. Keduanya menginginkan lebih. Lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan bergairah. Membangkitkan gairah yang tertidur dari diri mereka.

Natsu menggendong Lucy ala bridal style ke kamarnya. Lucy mengalungkan tangannya di leher Natsu dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Natsu. Natsu membaringkan Lucy di kasurnya dan ia menindihnya. Mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka, namun malam itu mereka melanjutkannya tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat. Membaurkan hasrat mereka menjadi satu.

Esok harinya, ketika mereka terbangun, mereka tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuh mereka dan dalam posisi Natsu memeluk Lucy. Natsu dan Lucy tertawa mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

3 minggu kemudian...

"Uphh.. Hoek...hoek..."

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam minggu itu, Lucy muntah. Erza, sahabat sekaligus manajernya menghawatirkannya. Ia tahu, saat malam tahun baru, Lucy bermalam di apartemen Natsu dan paginya saat pulang tidak menyandang predikat gadis lagi.

Dan Lucy mengakui semua perbuatannya pada Erza. Sahabatnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah beberapa hari kau muntah-muntah terus," kata Erza menghampiri Lucy yang sedang berada di kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Erza. Hanya masuk angin. Jangan khawatir," kata Lucy sambil berdiri dan memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan khawatir apanya? Kamu itu muntah-muntah dan kalau tidak salah kau sudah telat 1 minggu ya?" tanya Erza berkacak pinggang. Sebal melihat sahabatnya yang suka berkata tidak apa-apa padahal sakit.

"Mungkin hanya masuk angin. Bukan hal besar, Erza," kata Lucy.

"Tunggu, aku muntah-muntah dan telat sampai 1 minggu? Jangan-jangan..." batin Lucy cemas dalam hati. Mengingat kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi karena apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama Natsu.

"Lucy... Jangan-jangan kau... Hamil?" tanya Erza dengan tampang seram takut sahabatnya benar-benar hamil.

Lucy tercekat mendengarnya. Apa mungkin ia benar-benar hamil? Waktu itu Natsu dan dia melakukan tanpa persiapan dan tidak pakai pengaman.

"Mana mungkin" Lucy mencoba mengelak

"Ah, jangan banyak protes! Ayo ke dokter!" Erza menyeret Lucy yang masih kaget dengan pertanyaan Erza tadi. Ia terpaksa menurut pada Erza yang membawanya ke dokter kandungan.

Dokter kandungan Plurysca... Tepatnya ibu tiri dari Laxus.

"Ada apa, eh, Lucy dan Erza?" tanya Plurysca saat Lucy dan Erza datang ke tempat prakteknya.

"Dokter... Ini, Lucy muntah-muntah dan telat haid," jawab Erza. Plurysca mengernyit.

"Lucy apa kau pernah berhubungan badan dengan laki-laki?" tanya Plurysca tajam pada Lucy. Lucy menunduk.

"Ya, dengan Natsu," jawab Lucy lirih.

"Coba kuperiksa." Plurysca segera memeriksa Lucy. Lucy hanya menurut pada Plurysca. Tak lama, Plurysca selesai.

"Bisa-bisanya kau sebelum menikah melakukan hal seperti itu," kata Plurysca dengan nada agak sebal.

"Dokter... Apa aku-" tanya lucy dengan cemas, memperkirakan apa kemungkinan terburuk.

"Ya, Lucy. Kau hamil 3 minggu," jawab Plurysca yang sontak membuat Lucy dan Erza terperanjat. Lucy refleks menempelkan tangannya di perutnya.

"Lucy, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau bisa menggugurkannya, usianya baru 3 minggu," saran Plurysca yang melihat ekspresi Lucy.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya," kata Lucy yakin. Ia merasa tidak ingin menggugurkan kandungannya karena itu adalah anaknya dan Natsu.

"Tapi Lucy, apa Natsu mau menerima bahwa kau sudah hamil?" tanya Erza cemas. Biasanya laki-laki tidak akan menerima perempuan yang sudah hamil sebelum menikah.

"Pasti. Anak ini adalah anaknya," jawab Lucy yakin. Ia bertekad akan tetap mempertahankan anak dalam rahimnya.

14 Februari...

"Lucy! Kau cantik sekali!" komentar Erza pada sahabatnya, Lucy.

"Terima kasih, Erza!" Lucy tersenyum lebar.

"Kau akan memberi tahunya nanti?" tanya Erza.

"Ya. Kuharap dia senang," jawab Lucy tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

Hari itu adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Natsu. Lucy memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan. Gaun itu bermodel sederhana, namun memiliki kesan anggun pada pemakainya. Tangannya dihiasi sarung tangan putih panjang dan memegang buket bunga yang terdiri dari bunga mawar merah, lilac dan mawar putih.

Rambut Lucy digelung ke atas seperti sanggul. Bagian depan rambutnya sedikit disisakan. Dan tak lupa, dihiashi kerudung pengantin serta mahkota yang membuatnya tampak semakina anggun.

Matanya bersinar memancarkan kebahagiaan. Bibirnya selalu membuat seulas senyum. Dia lebih cantik daripada yang biasanya.

"Ayo, Lucy. Sudah waktunya," panggil Jude atau ayahnya Lucy.

"Ya, Tousan," jawab Lucy. ayah Lucy memakai tuxedo hitam.

"Wah, kau cantik Lucy, seperti Kaasanmu," pujinya.

"Terima kasih, Tousan." Pipi Lucy merona merah.

"Ayo, calon suamimu menunggu di depan," ajak ayah Lucy sambil menggandeng tangan Lucy. Lucy mengangguk. Erza menjadi pendampingnya.

Dentingan piano melantunkan Canon gubahan Pachebelle. Mengiringi Lucy berjalan sampai ke depan altar.

Natsu menunggu di depan altar. Ia memakai tuxedo putih. Wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ia tersenyum ketika menyambut Lucy. Ayah Lucy meletakkan tangan Lucy di genggaman tangan Natsu. Kemudian, upacara pernikahan mereka dimulai.

"Saudara Natsu Dragneel, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Lucy Heartfillia, mencintainya, sekarang dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan apapun?" tanya pastur yang memimpin upacara pernikahan mereka yang ternyata kakek dari Laxus pemilik Fairy tail Record.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Natsu yakin.

"Saudari Lucy Heartfillia, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Natsu Dragneel, mencintainya, sekarang dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan apapun?" tanya sang pastur lagi.

"Ya, saya-" Ucapan Lucy terpotong.

Natsu mendorong Lucy kesamping.

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar.

"Ukkhh..."

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menembak?" tanya Erza dengan heran tanpa mengetahui korban tembakan.

"Itu dia! Dia yang menembak!" salah satu orang menunjuk pada orang yang memegang pistol di tangannya. Orang itu adalah Gray.

"Hahaha! Bila aku tidak bisa memiliki Lucy, kau juga harus begitu!" teriak Gray pada Natsu. Dia seperti orang gila tertawa sendiri.

"Natsu!" jerit Lucy histeris menyadari Natsu mengeluarkan darah.

Korban tembakan itu adalah Natsu. Peluru bersarang di perutnya. Membasahi sedikit tuxedonya yang putih dengan warna merah darah.

"Ukkkhh..."Natsu memegangi perutnya, kesakitan karena peluru melesat mengenai tepat pada titik saraf yang ada perutnya saat ia berusaha melindungi Lucy. Natsu menyadari saat Lucy hendak ditembak. Dengan cepat, ia Mendorong Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy menjerit histeris. Natsu terjatuh, membuatnya terjatuh dalam pangkuan Lucy. Lucy bersimpuh, tangannya memegangi Natsu. Kepala Natsu bersandar pada tangan Lucy.

"Hei! Tangkap orang itu! Cepat!" teriak salah satu orang di gereja itu. Beberapa polisi yang disewa segera masuk dan menangkap Gray.

"Percuma kalian menangkapku. Dia akan mati!" teriak Gray. Tawanya menggelegar di gereja sembari ia diseret keluar oleh para polisi.

"Erza! Panggil ambulan!" seru Lucy pada Erza. Air matanya meleleh. Gaunnya menjadi merah darah berlumuran darah Natsu.

"Ti-tidak usah, Lu-Luce. A-aku akan mati di sini," ujar Natsu. Darah menyembur dari mulutnya. Lucy terkejut dengan perkataan Natsu.

"Natsu! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" hardik Lucy. air matanya meleleh terus di pipinya, merusak wajahnya yang sudah di make up dengan cantik.

"Luce... Per-percuma. Ja-jangan bu-buang tenaga..." nafas Natsu tersengal-sengal. Tangannya yang bergetar bergerak.

"Natsu..." Lucy mulai menangis. Tubuhnya gemetaran sangat hebat. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Natsu dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ja-jangan me-menangis, Luce. Ha-hari ini ki-kita menikah, kan? Jangan menangis," ujar Natsu. Tangannya yang bersih memegang pipi Lucy dan mengusap air matanya perlahan.

"Natsu..." Lucy memandangi wajah Natsu. Natsu tersenyum padanya, walau senyumnya sangat dipaksakan.

"Pa-pastur, to-tolong lanjutkan u-upacara i-ini. I-ni per-permintaan ter-terakhirku," pinta Natsu pada pastur. Pastur itu menangguk. Ia mendekati Lucy dan Natsu.

"Lucy Heartfillia, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Natsu Dragneel, mencintainya, sekarang dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan apapun?" tanya sang pastur lagi pada Lucy.

"Ya, aku bersedia," ujar Lucy bercucuran air mata. Air matanya membasahi tangan Natsu.

"Dengan ini, Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfillia resmi menjadi suami istri," ujar sang Pastur. Nadanya teramat sedih. Membayangkan pasangan yang baru saja ia nikahkan hanya bisa sebentar saja menjadi suami istri dan tidak bisa hidup bahagia.

"Natsu, kau dengar? Kita sekarang adalah suami istri," ujar Lucy.

"Ten-tentu aku dengar, Lu-Luce. A-aku men-mencintaimu Luce. Wa-walau aku dibunuh se-seperti ini, a-aku te-tetap mencintaimu. A-aku bisa per-pergi dengan te-tenang. Ji-jika aku punya penyesalan, i-itu adalah ti-tidak bisa mem-memberimu a-anak," ujar Natsu membelai pipi Lucy. Lucy menunduk. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak Natsu. Kau tak perlu menyesal. Sekarang, aku sedang mengandung anakmu," ujar Lucy. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Natsu terkejut. Semua yang hadir juga. Kecuali Erza yang paling pertama tahu karena ia yang mengantar Lucy ke dokter.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Natsu lagi. Dia sudah sekarat. Pandangan matanya sudah tidak jelas. Nafasnya memburu.

"Ya, Natsu. Sudah 6 minggu," jawab Lucy, air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Syu-syukurlah. Na-nak," ujar Natsu sambil memegang perut Lucy," ber-berjanjilah pa-pada to-tousan. Ja-jadilah anak baik, turutilah kaasanmu. Bu-buatlah kaasanmu bahagia. Ja-jagalah kaasanmu. Ma-maafkan tousan tak bi-bisa menemanimu, to-tousan menyayangimu," ujar Natsu. Air matanya berlinangan. Ia sedih, tak bisa menemani anaknya, bahkan mengenal anaknya.

"Natsu..."

"Lu-Luce, bi-bila a-anak kita pe-perempuan be-berilah na-nama Na-Nashi. Dan bi-bila laki-laki, be-beri nama Hi-Hikari," ujar Natsu sambil menatap istrinya dan mengelus perut istrinya.

"Ya, Natsu. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan melahirkannya dengan selamat. Bila anak kita sudah besar, aku akan melatihnya supaya sepertimu, aku akan menjaganya," janji Lucy pada Natsu. Ia memegang tangan Natsu di perutnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Merasakan kehangatan tangan Natsu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Te-terima ka-kasih, Lu-Luce. Se-sekarang, a-aku bisa per-pergi de-dengan te-tenang. Jangan menangis, ber-bertahanlah demi aku dan a-anak ki-kita. Aku akan di sam-sampingmu se-selamanya. Terima kasih a-atas segalanya Luce. A-aku mencintaimu. Se-selamat tinggal," kata Natsu. Senyum dan kedamaian terpancar dari wajahnya. Perlahan, mata Onyxnya menutup. Tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuk selamanya. Tangannya turun dari perut Lucy. Kepalanya tergolek ke samping. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam pelukan istrinya.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy memanggil nama suaminya. Namun tidak ada sahutan. Natsu telah pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Meninggalkan istri yang baru saja dinikahinya serta anak dalam rahim istrinya. Meninggalkan suasana duka di hari pernikahannya dan hari Valentine.

"NATSU!" tangis Lucy menyertai kepergian Natsu. Suasana kebahagiaan yang mestinya menjadi milik mereka digantikan tangis pilu akan kepergian sang musisi jenius yang satu ini.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

"Lucy, tahan!" kata Erza.

"Ugghhh..."

"Ayo, Lucy, sedikit lagi!" seru Plurysca.

Lucy berada di ruangan serba putih. Perutnya sudah besar dan ia sekarang sedang melahirkan. Erza memegangi tangannya. Dan Plurysca membantunya melahirkan.

"Aaaahhhh..." Lucy berteriak kesekian kalinya. Air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Ayo Lucy! Bertahanlah demi Natsu!" Erza menyemangati sahabatnya yang sedang melahirkan itu.

"Nggghhhhh...Oooohhhh..." Lucy berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Ia tidak kuat lagi, namun ia mengingat janjinya dengan Natsu. Ia berjanji bahwa akan melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat.

"Oaaakkk...oaaaakkk!"

Lucy merasakan kesakitannya lenyap. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Erza tersenyum bahagia. Suara tangis bayi terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Selamat, Lucy. Bayimu perempuan dan sehat!" kata Plurysca. Tangannya memegang bayi perempuan yang baru saja dibersihkan.

"Lucy, kau berhasil!" kata Erza sambil menangis terharu. Lucy juga menangis bahagia.

"Kurasa setelah ini semua gosip yang mengatakan anak ini bukan anak dari Natsu Dragneel akan lenyap," kata Plurysca. Lucy bingung. Plurysca menyerahkan bayi itu pada Lucy. Anaknya dan Natsu sekarang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu maksud anda, karena cuma Natsukan yang mempunyai rambut pink, jadi anda menyimpulkan begitu" ujar Erza.

"Ehm" Plurysca menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lihatlah, dia sangat mirip denganmu, warna matanya sama sepertimu. Hanya saja dia mempunyai rambut pink seperti suamimu," kata Plurysca.

"Nashi..." gumam Lucy melihat anak yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Bayi itu memang sangat mirip dengannya, dari mata dan parasnya. Hanya saja, ia mempunyai rambut seperti Natsu.

"Akan kau beri nama siapa, Lucy?" tanya Plurysca.

"Nashi Dragneel, sesuai permintaan Natsu," jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti dirinya. Belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini setelah kematian Natsu.

"Nama yang bagus. Kuharap dia seperti ayah dan ibunya," kata Plurysca menyetujui perkataan Lucy.

"Semoga," kata Lucy sambil menimang putrinya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Seorang wanita berambut blondie menggandeng seorang anak kecil berambut pink. Tangan wanita itu membawa seikat bunga lili putih.

"Kaasan, kita mau ke mana?" tanya anak kecil yang berambut pink itu. Matanya bewarna karamel seperti milik ibunya, menatap ibunya . Wanita berambut blondie itu tersenyum. Matanya berwarna Karamel juga. Sangat sama dengan anak yang memanggilnya Kaasan.

"Kita akan ke tempat tousanmu, Nashi," jawab wanita itu. Ya, wanita itu adalah Lucy Dragneel atau sebelumnya Lucy Heartfillia. Dan anak itu adalah anaknya dengan Natsu, Nashi Dragneel.

"Tousan?" tanya Nashi lagi. Selama ini Lucy tidak pernah memberi tahu Nashi tentang tousannya. Meskipun Nashi sangat menyukai musik yang dimainkan oleh Natsu yang diputar oleh Lucy melalui CD. Karena suara musik itu tidak akan pernah terdengar lagi dari sang musisi.

"Ya. Tousanmu sedang tidur, Nashi. Nanti di sana, sampaikan 'Tousan, Nashi sayang tousan' dengan pelan ya," ujar Lucy.

"Ya. Kaasan, kenapa tousan tidak bertemu dengan Nashi? Apa tousan benci Nashi?" tanya Nashi polos. Ia seperti hampir menangis. Lucy tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Tousanmu tidak membencimu, Nashi. Hanya dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Nashi," jawab Lucy. Ia belum bisa menjelaskan pada anak semata wayangnya bahwa tousannya telah meninggal. Nashi terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal semacam itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nashi lagi.

"Tousanmu sedang tidur. Nanti Nashi bilang pada tousan tentang Nashi ya. Janji?" tanya Lucy. Ia berlutut di depan Nashi kecil dan mengajukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya, kaasan! Pasti!" jawab Nashi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Lucy. Lucy tersenyum pada anaknya. Cengiran khas anaknya sangat mirip dengan suaminya.

Natsu Dragneel

Lahir : xx-xx-xxxx(saya tidak tahu)

Meninggal : 14-02-xxxx

"Nashi, ayo bilang pada tousan," ujar Lucy lembut pada putri semata wayangnya. Mereka berdua berada di depan sebuah makam. Lucy meletakkan seikat bunga lili putih di depan makam itu.

"Ya!" Nashi mulai berceloteh. Ia menceritakan ceritanya pada tousannya. Lucy tersenyum melihat putrinya. Putrinya secara fisik sangat mirip dengannya. Tapi, sifatnya mirip dengan suaminya.

Nashi masih asyik bercerita dengan tousannya. Baru kali itu Lucy mengajak Nashi ke makam Natsu. Sebenarnya sewaktu baru dilahirkan, Lucy membawanya ke sana. Tapi, setelah itu Lucy selalu pergi sendirian ke makam Natsu.

"Natsu, sudah 7 tahun sejak kepergianmu. Aku tahu, kepergianmu berat bagiku. Sangat berat. Tapi, aku adalah istrimu. Dan aku juga mengandung anakmu. Lihat, sekarang Nashi sudah besar. Aku akan membuatnya menjadii musisi sepertimu. Terima kasih, sudah menitipkan Nashi padaku sebelum kau meninggalkanku. **_Terima kasih atas semuanya_**, Natsu. Aku mencintaimu," kata Lucy dalam hati. Senyum terpancar dari wajahnya. Karena ia tahu, Natsu pasti bahagia melihatnya bahagia.

OWARI

Maaf kalo udah pernah baca karena ini cerita sudah ada di akun yang kena heck itu. SO Readers, review pleeaaassseee...


End file.
